


Dark Star

by MagnusL2378



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ten has some serious issues and multiple names, The ship is alive... no seriously and it has an attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: Original Story:Ten Born 250 years before the bloodiest battle of the war between the Cadare, Bauve and his people (the Temporu) thousands of years before the existence of other civilisations and races was born differently. You see almost all of the Temporu were devoted to their leader Maiestas (Majesty) no one questioned his rule but as Ten grew older he could only see Maiestas for the tyrant he was they could travel space and through time (depending on the Temporu’s ability level and desire to learn) but due to Maiestas’s rules you couldn’t leave the planet until you had been thoroughly vetted by him and the council of Temporus and that meant you would have to go through years of training (read: brainwashing). At the age of 4 Ten showed promise to become one of the most powerful Temporu ever born he was given the nick name dark star at the academy for his changeable nature and overwhelming power. When Ten turns 200 the Temporu, Bauve and Cadare are plunged into a dark and bloody war after thousands of years of tentative peace between the three powerful celestial races a war that appears to have no end Maiestas leads the Temporu into battles that progressively get more twisted as the war drags on over 50 years.
Kudos: 1





	Dark Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own original story if you don't like that then don't read  
> I am open to any constructive critism

196 years after Ten's birth

The Temporu, Bauve and Cadare are plunged into a dark and bloody war after thousands of years of tentative peace between the three powerful celestial races a war that appears to have no end Maiestas leads the Temporu into battles that progressively get more twisted as the war drags on over 50 years and Ten’s scientific involvement in the war earns him the moniker of War Scientist from his enemies he was known for his attitude towards the war he didn’t actively participate unless he was pushed into a corner and absolutely had to, or if innocents were threatened most higher ups of the two other armies knew not to push him but it didn’t mean that there weren’t those who did but they always ended up regretting their decision to push him because while Ten didn’t actively seek to cause others pain he would if they pushed him past his breaking point he could become very cruel ‘there are three things every wise man should fear the night with no moon a calm sea during a storm and the wrath of a gentle man’ (Ten embodies this phrase). Ten lost most of his friends during the war causing him to become colder his last friend his best friend Benvi vanished completely after 49 years of fighting a war side by side and that shatters Ten he decides enough is enough that this had to end he gains access to old texts about the Temporu’s abilities to warp time and space to their will all he needs to do is create a device that will allow him to channel his power so its more stable and he should be able do something about this damned war. 

1 year later (250 years since Ten's birth) 

Ten runs from his lab his dark hair in complete disarray his dark eyes gleaming with flecks of colour that separated him from the rest of his kind his eyes were like someone had captured the swirling galaxies and their voids them and put them specifically in the eyes of this Temporu his cloak fluttered out behind him as he ran he had it he finally had it his eyes glinted with happiness happiness that the war would finally be over all he has to do is explain his reasoning to Maiestas who surely would listen to him after so many unnecessary deaths. He runs into the war room sketching an awkward bow to Maiestas, "speak boy" he orders, "I've found a way to end this war peacefully sir" he pulls up the interface he was working on in his lab "you see the shield I created to defend the planet from asteroids and other space debrie can be strengthened to repel orbital bombardment so that will give us time to draft out a new treaty or to think of another plan". "Why would I strengthen our defences when you have already given us the perfect weapon Ten", "What did you do" asks Ten his voice turning frosty "you didn't" he says his eyes fillling with realisation, "its surprising how destructive your shield energy can be when you focus it into one blast" remarks Maiestas calmly Ten's eyes burn with rage he is furious something he created to protect people being used against others as a weapon of mass destruction this was everything he was against and Maiestas the smug bastard knew that. He thought that he could get through to him was wrong so wrong Maiestas had gone completely mad and he wanted this war as did the council they weren’t going to listen to him when he told them he could stop the war because they believed that the war would cause the Temporu to ascend to become one conscious entity with out a physical form despite the fact that it was almost impossible to kill a Temporu conventionally already as they could regenerate and were pretty much immortal being ageless timeless beings of great power. 

Ten knew that he was going to have to go it alone as none of his friends or even acquaintances remained to stand beside him. His eyes burned into Maiestas before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the council room before anyone could stop him. He tore through the halls to the hangar bay were he kept his Void walker or as Academic Temporu preferred to call them his Relative Interdimensional Space Ship. When he had first interacted with the sentient ship it expressed its preference to not be referred to as Void walker what its first pilot had called it because he didn’t open himself to the ship. If the other Temporu had bothered to listen he would have known that the ship preferred to be referred to as TARISS so that’s what Ten did and the ship had been loyal to only him ever since. He waves a hand and the door to the ship slides open he grins his eyes sparkling "hello old friend its time for us to end this war" "finally" drawls the ship psychically with a hefty amount of sass Ten smiled since he was the first one to properly imprint on this ship it picked up pieces of his personality sass being one trait his efficiency and empathy being others "Time to go" says Ten his eyes utterly serious as he connects the device to the power cell of this ship "I guess its Time And Relative Interdimensional Space Ship now" he chuckles "ironic" he mutters "that spells TARISS" "mmmn" hums the ship psychically "a coincidence surely" "probably then again maybe not" Ten sasses back.

He flies TARISS into the raging space battle his eyes widen Maiestas was mad, the space station that Ten designed and helped to construct orbited around Temporus. Had been changed from a defensive station to a battle station the same energy field technology Ten used to make the planetary shield was being turned against the opposing armies and their people alike as a weapon of mass destruction, that was taking countless lives and that enraged Ten. This was his work being turned into something that it wasn’t designed to do (harm others), this was wrong and the war had to end before it would cause harm to innocents and the rest of the fledgling universe but the thing was Ten was only one person a desperate young man with no other choice. He had already seen how every other outcome would end with the same result he didn’t have a choice his fingers flew over the interface in front of him. “Ten do you think...” asks TARISS tentatively “we don’t have a choice TARISS I don’t want to do this I really don’t want to do this but we’re out of options I’ve tried... I’ve tried everything AND IT JUST DOESN’T WORK” yells Ten his voice breaking his galaxy coloured eyes shimmering with tears. "It doesn’t work" he sobs collapsing against the ships console sobbing uncontrollably, he curls his fingers into his dark hair tugging as if the pain was meant to ground him in reality. He sits staring at the wall for 10 minutes before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. “TARISS initiate the dark star protocol” he says voice tightly controlled, “Ten I’m...” starts TARISS “not now TARISS….please” begs Ten wrapping an arm around his mid section and running a hand through his unruly dark hair. “Alright” says TARISS dropping the subject but his voice inflection told Ten that they would be talking about this at a later date. Ten prayed that it was much much later because he didn’t think he would be ready to talk about it within the next century or two, he brought up an interface and he sees his home planet once the shimmering gem of the twelfth system burning, everything is in ruin the Bauve took control of his defence station Maiestas still had partial manual control of the station from the planets surface, and decided to self destruct the station. Despite the fact that the station was the size of a medium sized moon and would be pulled into the gravitational field of the planet and because of its sheer size, it would not break apart and burn up in the atmosphere instead it would crash down to the planet in large pieces causing shock waves more needless death and destruction. Ten’s fingers fly over the interface and he reaches out with his powers channelling them into the ship beads of sweat drip from his forehead down his face his exertion is plain to see, he clenches his hands into fists in concentration pulling this off was far harder than just slowing down time for a few seconds. This was creating a permanent suspension time lock they would be stuck in this singular moment operating outside the flow of ordinary time, but they would still exist this was the only way it would end he could never come back after this he wouldn’t. The lock snaps into place and Ten sags resting his head against the cool metal of the console it was done the planet and everything around it disappears into the lock, and he seals it shut so nothing could get in or out. He then collapses back into his captains chair and curls up into a ball, he speaks in a tired broken voice “TARISS take me away from here I don’t care where” TARISS says nothing in response and pulls them into the time vortex. Alven theta the year is 333,000 after the GCW states TARISS in a small sad voice as Ten throws open the ship doors and runs away towards a small town on shaky feet his eyes haunted and darker than TARISS had ever seen them.

Ten doesn’t return for a week and when he does he is absolutely hammered and its no small feat to get a Temporu drunk. Due to their hyper-metabolism they would have to drink ten times more than any other baseline humanoid species to get even slightly tipsy. So it was clear that Ten had had far more to drink than what was suitable he flops down on his bed head first, after stumbling through the ships corridors to find his bed room. He curls into a defensive ball clutching the blankets in a death grip his eyes wide and haunted he falls into a restless fitful slumber he eventually administers a sedative that will knock him out so he can sleep without new memories encroaching on his dreams.

Dreamscape/memory scape

The pitter patter of rain constantly hits the glass windows of the stately house that stood near the centre of a bright bustling city, the people that owned this house clearly lived a lavish lifestyle many watch the house with envy nothing could possibly go wrong for those people. Because of such a misunderstanding nobody hears the gradually rising shouting match that is happening inside the houses walls.

“We should give him up”.... “give him up GIVE HIM UP Alexis HOWDARE YOU SAY THAT” fumes a dark haired lady wearing a flattering purple dress that matched her amythest eyes “I can’t just give him up”, “He’ll go to the Academy Princea” is the placating response from Alexis “I don’t care” snaps Princea “he’s just a boy my sisters boy I won’t just hand him over”. “Princea” says the other in a tone that brokered no argument but also sounded so tired he runs a hand through strawberry blonde hair “they’re already looking for him and the last two map readings have come far to close I can’t keep them away indefinitely and you know what happens when the Council and Maiestas find them any way its even more brutal for the person found you know that”. Princea collapses into her Husbands arms sobbing “I promised Clari I would keep him safe”, “and you have is her husbands reply but his power is rising its off the charts dear they think he or she is around 18-36 “Princea worries her lower lip “he’s only 4” she cries “they’ll turn him into a weapon” she sobs grabbing fistfulls of her husbands dark robes her shimmering eyes wide with fear. “They won’t have the chance” says Alexis adamantly his hazel eyes burning with determination “I got in contact with my old instructor he said if the boy showed great intelligence then he wouldn’t end up with the soldiers but instead the Scientists, Engineers, Politicians, Negotiators whom ever he desired to teach him at any point he would have a self defence instructor but that would be all” “Can you trust him” asks Princea “I would trust Alaric with my life” is Alexis’s response “Alright then” says Princea her eyes snap to the closet in the corner and she gives a watery smile “you can come out now Ten” a young boy dressed in sleep shorts and a shirt that was too large for his small frame steps out of the closet his hair is midnight black messy and sticking out in all directions he frowns at Princea hands childishly placed on his hips, “not supossed to tell others where I’m hidding, I want to be like the shadows of old presen’t but ini...intanigible” says Ten pouting unhappy that his sixth best hiding place had been revealed. “What were you doing in there” Alexis asks with a chuckle “hiding from you and auntie Cea” says Ten in a sort of duh tone. Alexis smiles “you like to learn don’t you Ten”, Ten nods vigorously his dark eyes bright “would you like to go to the Academy” asks Alexis Ten turns contemplative for a few minutes then says “Yeah sounds not boring” he proclaims bouncing excitedly he turns to Princea his gaze turns watchfull, thoughtful “I’ll be fine auntie Cea” he says hugging his aunt tightly because he can feel her extreme worry and sadness at this idea “nothing bad will happen to him Cea” says Alexis “Alaric gave me his word”. Alexis and Ten exit the stately house to see an older Temporu with salt and pepper brown hair standing by the gate he grins “Alexis blimey you shot up kid” he says clapping Alexis on the back in camaderie Alexis grins “good to see you too Alaric its been far too long”, “so this is Clari’s kid” says Alaric balancing on the balls of his heels at the boys eye level he grins “nice to finally meet you” he says offering his hand politely, the four year old takes it and shakes it enthusiastically “you too my names Ten”. Alaric’s grin widens at the young boys enthusiasam. 

The dreamscape changes the buildings lay in ruins around him and fire rains down from the sky, tortured screams reach Ten's ears and he tries to run foward to help but people hiss and curse at him calling him a villianous monster, a cruel destroyer, a dishonourable Scholar, a black-hearted deserter. He flinches back from there words his mind telling him that they were right and that he was better off alone for the rest of eternity because of what he had done so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. But then he hears a piercing wail that cuts him straight to his heart and he rushes towards the house he spent the first four years of his life in, he tears through the door to see his uncle dead on the floor beneath a piece of the ceiling, and his aunt stuck behind a wall of fire wailing the loss of her soul mate. She notices him and her amythest eyes fill with fear and hatred her voice is ice cold "what sort of monster did i create by letting you go to the academy i should have just let the soldiers have you at least then you never would have engineered our destruction" she hisses Ten blinks back tears of hurt and sorrow "I NEVER WANTED THIS" he cries "never this" well that is what you got Ten" she practically spits a venom coated dagger into his heart with each word "you really are the Dark Star" she says as the flames rise to consume her "you bring upon destruction you don't even have the decency to appear as outwardly destructive as a blackhole you just grow and grow you are all cosumming and blinding to anyone who bothers to get close to you and you burn them that's what you are Ten you are THE dark star of temporus" Princea then shrieks in agony as the flames consume her body, and Ten jolts up violently blinking back tears, hyperventilating and clawing at the sheets desperate to gain some sort of hold on reality, his breathing is quick and erratic he tucks his knees under his chin and tangles his fingers in his hair as sobs shake his body he tries to ground himself in reality but he cannot close his eyes without seeing the memory of temporus burning, "IneverwantedthisIneverwantedthisnevereverthis" he whispers to himself curling up as small as possible as sobs continued to shake his body and the tears continued to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The type of Dark Star Nightmare Princea is refering to her nephew as is a dark-energy star which is an extremely interesting concept and they have sparked a lot of debate in the scientific community. from what i've gathered they burn bigger and brighter than ordinary stars but for the stories continuity i will have to do more research.


End file.
